


La cicatrice

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mention of homicide-suicide, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris ha una cicatrice sul braccio e Valery vuole conoscere la sua storia.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 5





	1. La cicatrice di Boris

Valery non lo nota subito, e dire che ha stretto spesso le braccia nude di Boris in preda all’estasi per ancorarsi alla realtà, ma la sua mente annebbiata dal piacere non l’ha mai notato.

Solo adesso, stretto a lui, mentre respira ancora affannosamente e gli accarezza il braccio sinistro, lo sente.

C’è un ispessimento sulla sua pelle, che corre lungo tutto il bicipite; incuriosito, Valery solleva la testa per osservarlo meglio alla fioca luce dell'abat jour.

È una cicatrice: il colore della pelle è quasi uniforme e la si percepisce solo toccandola, perciò non è recente, ma deve essere stata una ferita profonda, se Boris ne porta ancora traccia su di sé.

Valery solleva gli occhi sul suo viso, la domanda che danza sulla punta della lingua ma che esita a lasciare la sua bocca: non è molto che hanno una relazione, quindi forse è una domanda troppo indiscreta?

Tuttavia Boris lo guarda tranquillo e gli accarezza i capelli sudati, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra: ha capito.

“Puoi chiedere. A dire il vero mi domandavo quando il mio scienziato se ne sarebbe accorto.”

Valery sorride davanti all’uso di quel vezzeggiativo: adora quando Boris lo definisce  _ “suo” _ , al punto che quasi dimentica cosa voleva chiedergli.

Sfiora la cicatrice con la punta delle dita e poi scivola sul grande letto per appoggiare la testa sulla sua pancia, i peli ispidi di Boris che gli solleticano la guancia.

“Non sei obbligato a parlarne, se non vuoi, se… se è un ricordo troppo doloroso.”

Boris si stringe leggermente nelle spalle e continua a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli fini.

“No, non è quello, è solo che probabilmente ti aspetti qualcosa di eroico e non è così.”

“Non mi aspetto niente,” lo rassicura Valery.

“È accaduto qui, dieci… no, undici anni fa ormai. Ero appena rientrato a casa, quando la coppia che abitava nell’appartamento accanto iniziò a litigare. In principio non me ne preoccupai: stavano divorziando e urlavano spesso, a volte sbattevano le porte o rompevano qualche piatto, pensai che avrebbero smesso o che lui se ne sarebbe andato per un po’, come accadeva di solito.   
Ma non andò così: improvvisamente le urla della donna da rabbiose divennero di terrore puro. Non ho mai sentito un cambiamento così repentino in una voce e ho capito subito che era successo qualcosa di grave. Senza pensarci troppo mi sono precipitato fuori e ho bussato alla loro porta, urlando di aprire.”

Boris fa una breve pausa, ma Valery non lo interrompe, strofinando la guancia sulla sua pancia.

“C’è stato un solo istante di silenzio, poi le urla della donna sono riprese, ancora più terribili di prima. A quel punto ho iniziato a prendere a calci e spallate la porta. Ci è voluto un po’, ma alla fine la porta ha ceduto, solo che a quel punto le urla della donna si erano fermate.”

Valery rabbrividisce, cercando la sua mano per stringerla.

“Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi, come ti ho detto non ci riflettei molto, non pensai che poteva essere pericoloso. In ogni caso non feci in tempo a fare nulla, né ad attaccare, né a difendermi: non appena la porta cedette, l’uomo mi fu addosso e mi accoltellò sul braccio; avevo tanta di quella adrenalina in corpo che non sentii alcun dolore, ma vidi immediatamente il sangue che iniziò a scorrere, inzuppando la manica della camicia, e capii di essere nei guai.”

Valery torna a toccare la cicatrice, studiandola con occhio clinico.

“Ha colpito l’arteria,” sussurra con un filo di voce.

“L’ha sfiorata, sì. Ricordo che gli urlai  _ Dmitrij _ \- si chiamava Dmitrij -  _ che cazzo fai? _ La mia voce sembrò fargli realizzare cosa aveva fatto: guardò me, la mia ferita, il coltello che ancora stringeva in mano, lo lasciò cadere a terra e camminò in tutta tranquillità sino alla finestra, la aprì e si buttò di sotto. Siamo al decimo piano, perciò puoi immaginare com’è finita.

E ancora una volta non riuscii a fare nulla, non capii in tempo che voleva buttarsi, era successo tutto in una manciata di secondi ed io ero lì in piedi, stupidamente, con una mano premuta sulla ferita, e iniziavo a sentire la testa che girava per la perdita di sangue. Solo quando mi sfilai la cravatta dal collo per stringerla sopra l’arteria e fermare l'emorragia, vidi la donna. Era sdraiata a terra con la gola squarciata, affogata nel suo stesso sangue, ma non provai nemmeno a vedere se fosse viva, mi trascinai nel mio appartamento e chiamai l’ambulanza, cercando di non svenire. Poco dopo un altro vicino è uscito dall’appartamento e mi ha aiutato a tamponare l’emorragia fino all’arrivo dell’ambulanza.”

Boris si zittisce, ma Valery lo esorta a proseguire.

“E…?”

“E nulla, è tutto. Me la sono cavata con dei punti di sutura, invece la donna morì prima che potessi buttare giù la porta e l’uomo rimase ucciso nella caduta. Quello che ho fatto… ho tentato di fare...” Boris fa un gesto vago con la mano che non sta stringendo quella di Valery, “è stato completamente inutile. Come vedi, non c’è un lieto fine in questa storia, non c’è nemmeno una morale, è una brutta storia e basta. Ci sono soldati e vigili del fuoco che portano con orgoglio le loro cicatrici, perché se le sono procurate salvando qualcuno. La mia invece non ha alcun significato.”

Valery si solleva, lo bacia con determinazione e insistenza e si sdraia su di lui.

“No, non è vero, hai fatto del tuo meglio. Avresti potuto fregartene e restare chiuso nel tuo appartamento, come hanno fatto gli altri vicini, ma hai deciso di intervenire.”

“Non è servito.”

Valery continua a toccare la sua cicatrice quasi con religiosa reverenza, “Vuoi sapere cosa vedo in questa cicatrice?”

Boris annuisce: non ha paura del giudizio del suo amante. Anzi, sa che potrebbe sorprenderlo.

“È il simbolo della tua forza, della tua volontà di sopravvivere.”

“La fai sembrare una gran cosa.”

“Lo è,” insiste Valery, più determinato che mai, “Pensa a tutte le cose che hai fatto in questi undici anni e che non avresti potuto fare se non fossi sopravvissuto, le cose che potrai ancora fare! Pensa… pensa a noi.”

Valery lo guarda con i suoi occhi blu e limpidi e Boris annuisce adagio: vero, se fosse morto dissanguato anche lui sul pavimento, non avrebbe mai incontrato il suo scienziato.

“Il tuo corpo ha lottato con tutte le sue forze nonostante la perdita di sangue, ha prodotto istamina e collagene per richiudere la ferita e grazie a questa cicatrice sei vivo, sei qui con me. Mi chiedi se è una gran cosa? Per me è tutto. Tu… tu sai cosa significhi per me, vero?” chiede Valery, e per la prima volta una punta di esitazione fa capolino nella sua voce. “Forse per te non è abbastanza, ma…”

Boris scaccia via quella esitazione con un bacio a fior di labbra: “No, lo è. Tu significhi la stessa cosa per me, Valera.”

Lo scienziato sorride: “Da oggi in poi, ogni volta che guarderò la tua cicatrice, penserò a questo.”

“Nessuno l’ha mai descritta in questi termini,” sussurra Boris, guardando il suo amante con affetto sconfinato: per anni ha cercato di trovare un senso a ciò che gli è capitato, senza riuscirci. Ci voleva Valery per mostrargli un altro punto di vista: ha tentato, ha fallito, ma è sopravvissuto e ha incontrato un uomo meraviglioso.

Boris gli accarezza dolcemente il viso: “Valera… il mio scienziato, il mio poeta,” gli deposita un bacio sulla fronte, “il mio uomo.”


	2. La cicatrice di Valery

Boris ha in mente qualcosa, Valery lo capisce dal luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi quando lo guarda e anche dal sorriso diverso dal solito.

Una volta Valery ha visto delle fotografie di squali su una rivista scientifica e ogni tanto gli sembra che Boris sorrida nello stesso modo.

È vagamente inquietante, soprattutto quando riflette che quel sorriso è rivolto a lui.

Ma per il resto, Boris si comporta come sempre: è un capo intransigente sul lavoro, e un amante affettuoso dietro le mura del suo appartamento.

Forse è solo la sua immaginazione, si dice.

No, non lo è, scopre Valery qualche giorno più tardi, mentre sono a letto, nudi.

Boris è innamorato della nudità tanto quanto lo è di Valery; all’inizio lo scienziato trovava bizzarro stare a letto nudi se non era finalizzato a fare sesso, ma ha imparato ad apprezzare velocemente quella consuetudine, specie quando Boris gli bacia una spalla o gli accarezza la schiena sovrappensiero.

Ora però non è sovrappensiero, è estremamente concentrato mentre gli bacia il collo sotto l’orecchio.

Valery chiude gli occhi e sospira beato, ma poi si accorge che le labbra di Boris si sono fermate. Socchiude una palpebra e si accorge che lo sta guardando con quel sorriso enigmatico.

“Vuoi dirmi che cos’hai?” sbotta infine il professore, “Sono giorni che mi guardi così.”

“Pensavi di riuscire a tenermela nascosta?”

“Non ti nascondo niente, lo sai che non ho segreti per te.”

“No? Nemmeno una cicatrice?”

“Conosci le mie cicatrici, te le ho mostrate.”

Valery ha una bruciatura sulla coscia destra, dove una volta ha rovesciato una sostanza corrosiva, e la cicatrice dell’appendicite, un brutto taglio ricucito male, perché, davvero, il medico che lo operò era un macellaio.

“No, mio caro, non tutte.”

Detto questo, Boris usa la sua forza per voltare Valery sulla pancia e tenerlo fermo sedendosi sulle sue gambe, immobilizzandolo.

Oh… Boris parla di _quella_ cicatrice.

Non è che Valery gli abbia volontariamente mentito o omesso l’informazione, è che cerca costantemente di dimenticare l’episodio in questione.

Inoltre sperava davvero che, data la posizione inusuale, Boris non la notasse, e invece… poi ha il coraggio di dire che i minatori sono percettivi. Lui, allora? Vede davvero ogni cosa.

Boris gli accarezza la natica sinistra, scendendo con le dita fin quasi all’attaccatura della coscia.

“Parlo di questa.”

C’è uno sfregio orizzontale, lungo circa un paio di centimetri, che ha incuriosito Boris fin dal primo istante in cui l’ha sentito sotto le dita. Ogni tanto lo osserva, quando Valery dorme, e ha aspettato che lui gliene parlasse, ma non l’ha mai fatto.

Valery che ha un segreto è un’idea allettante.

“Insomma, io ti ho parlato della mia, non vuoi fare altrettanto?”

“Non è nulla, un banale incidente,” borbotta lui con il viso seppellito nel cuscino, “un chiodo sporgente su una panchina.”

Boris si accovaccia tra le sue gambe, ispezionando il segno con il pollice.

“Hmm… no, non mi inganni: se fosse stato un chiodo, la cicatrice sarebbe appuntita, questa sembra un piccolo taglio. In una posizione davvero insolita, però…”

Stringe la natica per esporre la pelle offesa alla luce e Valery sospira: “A me sembra che tu stia solo cercando una scusa per palparmi il culo.”

“Non ho bisogno di scuse,” obietta Boris, “ma ora sono più che mai curioso di conoscere la storia.”

È testardo, tremendamente testardo, Valery lo sa bene: sarebbe capace di tenerlo in quella posizione tutta la notte per farlo parlare (non che la prospettiva gli dispiaccia, a dire il vero). Boris lo rimprovera sempre di fare gli occhi dolci quando vuole ottenere qualcosa, ma anche Valery è incapace di dirgli di no.

“Promettimi che non riderai… che non riderai troppo,” si corregge, pensando alla storia ridicola che sta per raccontare.

“Va bene,” promette Boris, continuando ad accarezzare la piccola cicatrice col pollice, finché Valery non lo avverte: “Non mi stai aiutando a mettere in ordine i pensieri.”

Boris sbuffa una risata e lo bacia alla base della schiena.

“È stato qualche anno fa: mi ero attardato in laboratorio, senza rendermi conto del passare del tempo e così finii per essere in ritardo per una cena tra colleghi.”

“Che strano, non ti capita mai,” mormora Boris, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Valery ruota il collo e gli lancia un’occhiataccia: “Continua con questa ironia da quattro soldi e non ti racconto niente.”

“D’accordo, continua.”

“Per recuperare un po’ di tempo, tagliai attraverso il parco che c’è dietro il laboratorio. Hai presente il monumento agli eroi della rivoluzione che c’è nel vialetto principale?”

“Sì.”

È un imponente monumento di bronzo che raffigura quattro operai che innalzano falce e martello verso il cielo. Ai loro piedi ci sono grandi corone d’alloro, anch’esse in bronzo.

“Gli passai accanto quando udii un miagolio, quindi mi fermai.”

Boris sta per dire _“ovviamente”_ , perché -davvero- Valery si ferma ad accarezzare tutti i gatti che vede in giro, ma si morde la lingua, per paura che il suo amante smetta davvero di raccontare.

“Chiamai il gatto, ma non mi si avvicinò, poi sentii di nuovo il miagolio e mi sembrò di paura. Capii anche che veniva dall’alto, quindi alzai lo sguardo e vidi il gatto: era riuscito ad arrampicarsi sino in cima al monumento, forse inseguendo un uccellino, e non sembrava in grado di scendere da solo. Lo chiamai varie volte, agitai un filo d’erba come se fosse un giocattolo, ma niente, restava lì, mi guardava e miagolava. Non potevo certo lasciarlo lì, capisci?”

Boris annuisce, ma stringe le labbra per trattenere un sorriso: ha il sospetto di sapere come finirà il racconto di Valery.

“Non c’era altro che potessi fare,” prosegue lo scienziato, “Appoggiai a terra la valigetta, scavalcai il cordone attorno al monumento e iniziai ad arrampicarmi… non arrivai nemmeno alla vita della prima statua prima di scivolare e infilzarmi la chiappa in una foglia d’alloro in bronzo.”

Dietro di lui, il letto inizia a muoversi, come colpito da una piccola scossa tellurica: Boris sta tremando nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere. Valery non riesce nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi, perché quello che gli è successo è veramente ridicolo.

“Oh aspetta, manca la parte migliore: mentre mi rialzavo, dolorante, sanguinante e con i pantaloni strappati, quello stronzo di un gatto è scese tranquillamente da solo dal monumento e si è allontanato.”

Boris non si trattiene più ed erompe in una risata pantagruelica, rotolando sulla schiena: solo Valery poteva essere così sfortunato e imbranato.

Valery si libera finalmente della sua presa e gli schiaffeggia una coscia.

“Ehi! Avevi promesso di non ridere!” protesta.

Ma poi le mani di Boris, grandi e callose, sono attorno al suo viso e nei suoi occhi non c’è derisione: Valery ci legge solo amore, così si lascia guidare docilmente, quando Boris lo trascina sopra di sé; il politico cerca di baciarlo, ma sta ancora ridendo, ed è un suono così allegro che alla fine anche lo scienziato ne è contagiato.

In fondo è una storia davvero buffa.

“Il mio Valera… sei davvero unico.”

Nonostante sappia di essere imbranato, ha cercato lo stesso di aiutare quel gatto ingrato, e Boris lo trova dolcissimo.

Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “Oh, sicuro: imbranati come me ce ne sono pochi in giro.”

“Potrebbero anche essere tanti, non mi importa: io non ti cambierei con nessuno al mondo.”

Valery allunga il collo e lo bacia.


End file.
